What is Your Style?
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: Berpakaian bukan sekedar menutup tubuh atau mengikuti tren yang ada. Tapi lebih dari itu untuk menunjukkan kepribadianmu. Ketika Momoi dipusingkan dengan pilihan baju untuk kencannya. Terima kasih pada Kise Ryouta yang datang membantu. AR, OOC, didedikasikan untuk #EducationalFanfictionChallenge. Happy reading!


_**What is Your Style**_ **?**

 _by Sequins-san_

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **.**

 **Kise Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki**

 **.**

 _Berpakaian bukan sekedar menutup tubuh atau mengikuti tren yang ada. Tapi lebih dari itu untuk menunjukkan kepribadianmu. Ketika Momoi dipusingkan dengan pilihan baju untuk kencannya. Terima kasih pada Kise Ryouta yang datang membantu._

 **.**

 **Alternative Reality, Mention KuroMomo Relationship, OOC, Typo dan Mistypo**

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Educational Fanfiction Challenge yang diselenggarakan Yukira Kamishiro**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Kise melangkahkan kakinya riang, melewati satu persatu meja restoran cepat saji yang beberapa telah ditempati. Sepasang _earphone_ menggantung di telinganya menyambungkan lagu favoritnya dari MP3 yang bersembunyi aman di saku celana. Kedua tangan yang biasanya memegang bola basket kini membawa nampan berisi segelas _vanilla shake_ —rekomendasi Kurokocchi tercinta yang baru sempat ia coba lagi sekian lama. Ditambah pula kentang goreng dan _cheeseburger_ ukuran sedang menemani santap siangnya kali ini.

Senyum manis seperti terpatri permanen di wajahnya yang tampan. Bagaimana tidak setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa istirahat dari kegiatan modelling-nya maupun klub basket yang sedang gencar-gercarnya latihan menghadapi pertandingan _Interhigh_ di tahun keduanya. Melepas penat dari rutinitas pemotretan dan olah raga yang ia sukai ternyata bukan idenya yang buruk.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Mata madunya sedikit terbelalak. Terkejut. Di sudut salah satu restoran langganan _ace_ Seirin itu, maniknya menangkap sosok cantik yang sangat ia kenal. Gadis itu duduk sendirian, tidak ada pemuda dim yang biasanya diseret untuk menemani. Segelas minuman yang ia pesan terlihat masih menganggur tak disentuh. Kise menautkan alisnya, semakin bingung tak kala melihat wajah cantik yang membingkai iris merah jambunya terpaku serius menatap majalah _fashion_ yang pemuda pirang itu yakin adalah edisi terbaru. Tak berniat terlalu lama membiarkan rasa penasarannya tak terjawab begitu saja, Kise menghampiri sang gadis.

"Momocchi," panggilnya lengkap dengan senyum sumringahnya yang biasa.

Momoi sedikit tersentak. Wajah terkejutnya berubah menjadi senyum ketika melihat rupa yang memanggilnya. "Ki _-chan_! Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Hari ini aku sedang kosong jadi mampir sebentar. Momocchi sendiri," Kise melihat sekeliling, mencari-cari sosok yang mungkin bersama sang gadis, "sendirian saja?"

"Begitulah." Mendengar pertanyaan Kise, Momoi tiba-tiba merasa jengkel. Pipi gadis itu menggelembung sebal, mengingat kejadian yang ia alami sebelum berakhir di tempati ini. Apalagi kalau bukan Aomine yang seharusnya menemaninya malah kabur tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Tanpa meminta ijin pada mantan manager klub basket semasa SMP-nya, Kise menyamankan diri di kursi di hadapan Momoi. Pun nampaknya Momoi tak begitu keberatan ditemani sang model. Kise menyesap _vanilla shake_ -nya beberapa teguk sebelum melahap separuh _cheeseburger_ hangatnya dan ditutup dengan beberapa potong kentang goreng. Perhatian _ace_ Kaijou itu kembali pada gadis bermahkota sewarna buah persik itu—yang kini kembali sibuk memelototi salah satu halaman bersampul foto dirinya.

"Momocchi, ada apa?"

"Ha-haah tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak apa-apa."

Kise memicingkan matanya, menatap gadis di hadapannya itu penuh curiga. Tidak mungkin Momoi Satsuki menjawab pertanyaan segagap itu. Apalagi jelas-jelas ekspresi panik terpampang di wajah cantiknya. "Yakin? Wajahmu memerah lho, Momocchi."

Rona merah makin kentara di pipi manajer Touou _gakuen_ itu. Momoi tertunduk malu. Jemarinya bertautan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Gadis itu menimang-nimang resah apakah mau bercerita atau tidak. "Nee, Ki _-chan_ maukah kau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja- _ssu_. _De_ apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kise semangat.

"Bantu aku memilih baju," ujar Momoi lirih tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh si pemilik manik madu.

"Memilih baju?" Kise menautkan alisnya bingung. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelangak menyadari sesuatu. " _Masaka_. Jangan-jangan Momocchi mau kencan dengan Kurokocchi ya?"

"Kyaaaa Kiiii _-chan_! Jangan bicara keras-keras! Aku malu," kata Momoi setengah berteriak. Kedua tangannya bergerak panik di depan wajah Kise berusaha menutupi pandangan sang _ace_ Kaijou dari wajahnya yang semakin merah mengalahkan kepiting rebus.

Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Kise tanpa sadar. Tebakannya ternyata tepat sasaran. " _Hai. Hai. Hai._ "

"Sebenarnya aku bingung mau pakai baju seperti apa," ucap si pemilik iris merah jambu itu,"Bagaimana kalau yang seperti ini?"

Kise mengamati gambar salah satu halaman majalah yang sedari tadi dibawa sang gadis. Kepala pemuda _blonde_ itu tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Referensi yang ditunjukkan sang gadis benar-benar membuat kepalanya sakit. Bagaimana tidak kalau busana yang ditunjuk adalah _dress_ selutut tanpa lengan dengan bagian punggung terbuka. Warna merah pula. Kise yakin seratus persen baju itu tidak seharusnya membungkus tubuh mungil teman kesayangannya itu. Jiwa _fashionista_ -nya menolak keras. Ngomong-ngomong entah kenapa Kise merasa _de javu_ begini ya?

"Momocchi, aku rasa kalau yang ini bukannya terlalu berlebihan. Kurasa ini tidak terlalu cocok untuk kaukenakan," ujar Kise pelan. Takut-takut menyakiti perasaan sang gadis.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Setidaknya aku ingin terlihat sempurna waktu kencan nanti." Momoi menundukkan kepalanya. Aura kesedihan menguar dari bahunya yang mungil.

Kise menghela napas lelah. Kalau urusannya cinta apalagi dengan Kuroko Tetsuya kemampuan analisis kebanggaan gadis merah jambu itu bisa menguap entah kemana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memilih sesuai _style_ Momocchi saja?" ujar Kise riang. Pemuda itu serasa baru menemukan ide brilian.

" _Style_?" Momoi memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Ya. _Style_. Kalau istilah fashion artinya kecendungan selera pribadi dan cara berpakaian seseorang. Aku rasa Kurokocchi akan lebih senang mengenal Momocchi yang sesungguhnya. Sebaliknya Momocchi juga akan lebih mudah kalau menjadi diri sendiri. Tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi orang lain."

"Ki _-chan_..." Momoi menatap Kise dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Keduanya tangannya menggenggam telapan tangan si pirang penuh kagum. Pria di hadapannya seolah-olah baru saja memberinya pencerahan hidup terindah yang pernah ia dengar. Bahu gadis Touou itu kembali luruh tatkala dirinya menyadari satu hal. "Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu _style_ -ku seperti apa."

"Yang terpenting, bagaimana kalu kita tahu dasarnya dulu?"

Momoi mengangguk setuju. Pulpen dan buku catatan siap di tangan. Kalau-kalau ada hal penting yang perlu ia catat.

"Ehem... Secara garis besar _style_ dibagi menjadi enam kelompok. Yang pertama adalah _Sporty Casual_. Momocchi, apa yang kau pikirkan kalau mendengar _Sporty_ _Casual_?"

"Hmm... Sportif, dinamis, aktif, tapi santai?" ujar Momoi separuh tak yakin.

" _Sou-ssu_. Orang-orang _sporty casual_ memiliki pribadi yang simpel, sportif, banyak aktifitas dan praktis. Mereka suka memakai busana sederhana, tidak ribet dipakai dan nyaman digunakan seperti kemeja, blus, rok _A line_ berbagai potongan celana dengan bahan yang tidak mudah kusut. Warna-warna yang dipilih biasanya berwarna _broken white_ , khaki atau warna netral."

" _Hee_... Jadi bahan seperti denim dan katun pasti cocok ya, Ki _-chan_?"

"Tentu saja _-ssu_! Hmmm... kalau orang yang kita kenal yang memiliki _style_ ini sepertinya Aida Riko _-san_ , pelatihnya Seirin."

 _ **Sret! Sret! Sret!**_

Jemari gadis yang memegang pena itu cekatan menulis penjelasan yang baru disampaikan Kise. Menandai poin-poin penting yang mesti ia ingat. Tak ayal hal itu membuat segaris senyum terukir di bibir sang pemuda.

"Yang kedua adalah _Feminine Romantic_. Seperti namanya mereka dengan pribadi yang lembut, ramah penuh kasih sayang, sedikit pemalu dan manja. Tanpa kuberi tahu Momocchi pasti tahu baju seperti apa pilihan mereka."

Momoi mengernyitkan alisnya sejenak, berpikir. "Pasti baju-baju feminin, gaun manis, rok lebar dengan kerut, baju dengan pita dan renda, motif bunga-bunga."

" _Sasuga_ Momocchi. Aku rasa Momocchi adalah contohnya."

"Eh?"

Kise kembali tertawa renyah ketika berhasil membuat rona halus sewarna rambut sang gadis kembali tertoreh di pipi. Satu cubitan di lengan berhasil meredakan tawa pemuda paling tua di antara _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu. Manik madunya sekilas menatap gaya berbusana sang gadis kali ini. Tubuhnya yang mungil dibalut _dress_ _one piece_ berwarna biru pastel. Lengan _bishop_ berbahan katun membalut lengannya sempurna. Tadi ia sempat melihat ujung _dress_ Momoi dihiasi motif bunga kecil dominasi warna pink dan merah. Jepit rambut berbentuk bunga—salah satu hadiah darinya di ulang tahun sang gadis beberapa waktu yang lalu—menghias manis mahkota merah jambunya yang hari ini ditata dengan mengikat sedikit rambut bagian atasnya ke belakang.

"Berikutnya ada _Classic Elegant_. Tipe orang rapi, disiplin, terorganisir dan berintelektual tinggi. Suka dengan pakaian dengan siluet bersih, _simple_ atau bergaya tailor yang rapi. Biasanya koleksi adalah busana _two pieces_ atau _three pieces_ yang mudah dipadupadankan."

Beberapa tegukan _vanilla shake_ membasahi kerongkongannya pemuda berambut pirang yang mulai mengering. Berhenti sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan pita suaranya.

" _Etto._.. apalagi ya? Ah, koleksi pakaian mereka kebanyakan berwarna _basic_ seperti hitam, cream, coklat, marun, abu-abu. Selalu memperhatikan kualitas bahan yang mereka kenakan dari bahan busana sampai aksesoris."

"Tipe _high class_ , ya?" komen Momoi.

" _Un_. Kalau contoh orang yang mungkin Momocchi kenal..." Kise memutar otaknya, mengingat kenalan atau teman-temannya yang bisa dijadikan contoh. Pemuda pirang itu menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku tahu—"

"Akashicchi/Akashi- _kun_!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

Sepasang manik madu dan buah persik itu saling pandang. Tidak menyangka memikirkan orang sama. Tak lama kemudian tawa kecil dari bibir keduanya menggema di sudut cafe yang sedari tadi mereka tempati.

"Ehem!" Momoi berdehem pelan, memutuskan meminta Kise untuk melanjutkan setelah keduanya puas tertawa.

"Yang keempat, _Sexy Alluring_. Kuncinya adalah menggoda."

"Menggoda? Seperti wanita nakal?" bisik gadis merah jambu itu. Takut-takut yang didengarnya salah. Apa boleh buat kan kalau pikiran anak SMA-nya yang masih polos berpikir seperti itu?

"Bukan menggoda seperti itu, Momocchi. Mereka hanya suka menjadi pusat perhatian, menonjolkan diri. Momocchi pasti pernah dengar ada orang memang suka menunjukkan keindahan bentuk tubuhnya. Seperti bahunya, pinggangnya, punggungnya atau bagian tubuh yang lain."

Momoi menggangguk paham.

"Koordinasi busana mereka adalah busana _glamour_ yang membentuk tubuh, kebanyakan sedikit terbuka, berkesan sensual dan menarik perhatian. Merah dan warna cerah adalah warna mereka."

Pemilik manik madu itu terdiam sejenak. "Ada beberapa kenalanku yang punya _style_ seperti itu sih. Tapi Momocchi pasti tidak kenal. Ah, seperti artis luar negeri yang baru-baru ini muncul di televisi. Julia Perez?"

" _Wakatta_ , Ki _-chan_ ," kata Momoi paham. Tak lupa menulis bagian-bagian penting dari penjelasan sang model.

"Berikutnya, _Exotic Dramatic_. Orang berkepribadian mantap dan punya selera sendiri, bisa bijak tapi juga ekspresif. Mereka punya _style_ mereka sendiri, lebih ke gaya individual yang kadang tidak mengikuti tren. _Style_ mereka lebih berbau etnik, misalnya busana yang longgar, bertumpuk, gaya sarung dan urban."

"Kalau begitu warna bajunya pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari warna tanah dan warna musim gugur. Iya kan, Ki _-chan_."

"Analisis Momocchi memang hebat. Kalau soal aksesoris, yang bergaya unik antik, kuno dan berbahan logam seperti emas, perak, tembaga, perunggu atau dari bebatuan."

" _Sugoi_! Mereka pasti orang-orang yang unik."

"Tidak seperti itu kok. Mereka unik tapi kalau menurutku _style_ mereka masih bisa diterima orang lain, bahkan orang awam sekalipun. Tunggu sebentar," kata Kise, meminta Momoi memberinya jeda istirahat. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menghabiskan separuh _cheeseburger_ -nya yang mulai mendingin. Seteguk _vanilla shake_ kembali membasahi indera pengecapnya, menyapu rasa keju di mulut dengan manisnya _vanilla_.

"Yang terakhir adalah _Arty Off-Beat_. Unik, artistik, eksentrik dan tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak masuk akal?"

"Ma... _style_ mereka memang kelihatan aneh di mata orang. Tidak ada dasar _fashion_ yang mereka gunakan. Mereka memadukan pakaian dengan tidak lazim misalnya saja memadukan _dress_ berwarna biru langit dengan busana berwarna _mustard_. Padu padan busananya sangat unik dan mungkin aneh seperti memadukan motif dengan bertekstur, beludru embos, motif garis kapur, bunga besar atau sebagainya."

" _Heee_ , ternyata ada yang seperti itu juga ya?" ujar Momoi. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Informasi yang diberikan teman SMP-nya itu cukup membantunya. "Arigatou, Ki _-chan_. Sekarang aku cukup paham."

" _Un_." Kise mengacungkan jempolnya, tak lupa senyum dan cengiran ceria khasnya. "Yang terpenting Momocchi hanya harus menjadi diri sendiri."

"Tapi kadang-kadang ada juga yang memiliki kombinasi _style_ seperti _Feminin Dramatic, Sporty Feminin, Romantic Dramatic, Exotic Arty_ dan sebagainya. Pada dasarnya Momocchi bisa berpegang pada enam _style_ itu. _Style_ juga bermanfaat untuk mempermudah desainer membuat desain busana yang sesuai untuk pasar masing-masing _style_."

" _Hontoni arigatou_ , Ki _-chan_." Mata merah jambu itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Manik gadis itu sedikit melebar. "Gawat sudah jam segini. _Gomen ne_ Ki _-chan_ aku harus pergi. Aku belum membeli apapun untuk persiapan." Buru-buru sang manager klub basket Touou itu membereskan barang-barangnya, memasukkan sedikit asal ke dalam tas kecil yang terkalung di pundaknya.

" _Ja ne,_ Ki _-chan_! _Matta a_ —"

" _Matte_ , Momocchi!" Refleks Kise menangkap pergelangan gadis satu angkatannya itu. Momoi mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

" _Etto_... Bagaimana kalau kutemani. Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang senggang," tawar Kise. Pemuda bermanik madu itu tidak berniat modus atau apa. Jujur pemuda itu khawatir. Kalau Momoi yang biasanya dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Catatan lagi. Hal yang berbau Kurokocchi adalah sesuatu yang harus diwaspadai. Teman perempuannya yang satu ini bisa memaksakan diri hanya untuk membuat bayangan Kiseki no Sedai itu terkesan—hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu Momoi lakukan.

" _Hontou_?" Kise menggangguk mantap. "Kalau begitu ayo!" seru gadis itu semangat yang berakhir menyeret paksa sang model yang sebenarnya ingin diberi waktu sebentar untuk menghabiskan kentang gorengnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's note, author's corner:**_

Sumber informasi berasal dari jobsheet dan penjelasan dosen salah satu mata kuliah yang kuambil semester ini. Banzai kajian mode!

Kalau bicara soal fashion kalau tanpa Kise memang kurang asik. Educational fanfic pertamaku. Kayaknya masih terlalu kaku sih. Awalnya pengen bikin tentang perawatan hewan atau benda gitu. Tapi akhirnya kepikiran untuk membuat yang sesuai bidang aja. Mungkin akan tetap dibikin kalau masih sempat ngikutin deadline hehehe. Terima kasih pada Kamishiro-san yang telah memberikan challenge.

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca fanfic ini. Akhir kata,

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
